It is known to provide shanks of this type in the form of a vertical plate defined by a flat metal plate which is cut so that one edge of the flat plate defines a leading edge of the shank and the opposite edge of the flat plate defines a trailing edge with two side surfaces of the flat plate defining sides of the shank.
More conventional types of shank include cast metal elements of various shapes and a flat metal strip which has the flat side facing forwardly and is generally curved in side elevation to form a C-shape.
Various techniques are used for mounting a tip at the lower end of the shank. In many cases the tip includes a plate parallel to the lower end of the shank which is simply bolted to the shank. Other arrangements include various forms of cast metal tip often with a pocket so that a lower end of the shank is received within the pocket with the tip being held in place by close fit between the pocket and the lower end of the shank as well as a pin or bolt.
Various examples of tips of the cast metal type are manufactured by Bourgault and Flexicoil in Canada.
Other techniques for attachment of the tip to the shank include separate attachment pieces which are generally cast and are attached to the lower end of the shank and receive various tips which include elements for engagement into a pocket defined by the attachment piece.
Various arrangements of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,555 (Bain) issued Jul. 6, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,478 (Jones) issued Jun. 12, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,009 (Rowlett) issued May 10, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,918 (Garman) issued Jan. 7, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 306,895 (Ball) issued Oct. 21, 1884.